A true Snakeheart OC
by wccrpdiablo
Summary: Honestly just pwp. Featuring a few warriors ocs.


Spiderstorm had found time in her routine to venture down the mountainside of her home Clan, WinterClan. The trek itself took almost a full day, and many non-WinterClan warriors were unable to do such a feat. As she continued she found the AutumnClan border. In the fading light she relied on scent to find her way. A tom scent flooded her senses and she moved closer to it once she figured out who it was.

A large brown tabby stood tall – his pelt thick and fluffed up against the leaf-bare winds that came from the she-cat's territory. His green eyes met amber eyes as Spiderstorm appeared through the thicket.

"It's good to see you," the tom purred. He nuzzled into her scar-laced cheek. Spiderstorm purred back, her plumy tail raised.

"Same to you Snakestar. But shall we?" She said tilting her head, motioning towards the unclaimed land that was north of where she had come from. Snakestar trailed behind the she-cat, his gaze fixated on her rear. He saw the pink flesh of her core. _StarClan forbid what I'm going to do to that she-cat._

They eventually reached where they intended. Spiderstorm spun around and tackled the equally large tom. She had him pinned, using her weight to hold him there. But Snakestar was just as strong and rolled her over so that he was on top. The two cats stared at each other. Their looks were dark with lust and want. But in reality these two cats from rival Clans loved each other with all their dark hearts could muster.

Snakestar let his mate stand up to get into a crouch. Spiderstorm did so, leaving her rump raised slightly. The tom went behind her; his attention was focused solely on the pink flesh he had been eyeing on the walk here. He rasped his rough tongue over it, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the she-cat. The tom continued, pushing his tongue into her folds as he heard her purr and moan in delight. Eventually she started panting and began pushing back to him, trying to force his muzzle deeper in.

But before they went any further he looked down to his lower end. His member hung half out of its sheath. It was dark in color and it was large, with noticeable veins on it. Spiderstorm turned around and started repaying the favor. But gave a breathy moan as she brushed her tail against her now red core. It was plump and wet – from both herself and Snakestar's saliva.

She pushed the tom onto his back. Her muzzle was soon wrapped around his package, making long and slow strokes up and down its length. Snakestar let out moans and hisses of pleasure.

"Ahhh…" He trailed off as Spiderstorm took his length into her mouth, her rough tongue now giving it a good treatment. But he pushed her away soon after that. As his member left her mouth it was more red in color and was huge. He pushed himself up onto Spiderstorm. Using his paws, he got himself up on the large she-cat. But he accidently slipped, and instinct cut in and he raked his claws down his mate's side. She let out a sharp his but it was laced with the pleasure she had just before. As Snakestar went for take two, she looked over her shoulder.

The large tom hovered his cock in front of her pussy, the large member was dripping pre-cum and was flushed. As was the she-cat's cunt. He grabbed her scruff, and as a test dug his teeth in for a firm hold. Spiderstorm let out another moan and raised her rump higher. The leader took this as a sign and eased his cock into her pussy. He decided to tease her – only inching in his tip. Spiderstorm was panting already though. But as he pushed in further at a slow pace, she slowly moved herself around trying already to angle her lover's cock into a formidable position.

By the time he had his length up to his balls into her, they both were panting. But as he started pumping in and out, the real fun began. Snakestar started by quickening his pace as he found the she-cat's spot. His large dick ripped at her insides, the barbs scraping as he pulled in and out. Spiderstorm didn't yowl but moaned and groaned as she felt the pain. It was obvious by now that she had something for pain.

Snakestar had let go of her scruff, now using his claws to hold his position. He had drawn blood over her shoulders and watched as the she-cat writhed in pure pleasure. It was long before he felt her walls clamp around his member. He could feel her own wetness as it seeped around his cock and made a squelching noise as he drew in and out at a fast past.

But the tabby leader was also feeling his oncoming release. So he decided to try and go faster, desperate to feel as much pleasure as he could. He moved around now, angling his cock deep into Spiderstorm's pussy. She cried out in pleasure as she released. Unable to take any more of what Snakestar was giving her. A few more pumps and he too was done. His cum blasting into her cunt and following out in a thin trail as his cock slumped out. He panted and went to lay down next to the WinterClan warrior.

But a snapping twig caught his attention. From the bushes a black and white tom stalked out. His green eyes burning with anger. He snarled, which made Spiderstorm glance up to see what was going on.

"Spiderstorm, what in the name of StarClan are doing?" He snarled, his teeth bared. Snakestar stood next to the she-cat as she stood up.

"What's it look like Ternwhisker, I'm with my mate. _Mating_." The black cat hissed back.

Ternwhisker leapt at her. His eyes burned with lust as he did so. But Snakestar was faster and tackled the tom, pinning him to the ground.

"If you to mate with her, you've got to beat me." The leader snarled. Ternwhisker hissed back and kicked the larger cat's abdomen. Snakestar stepped off the warrior and hissed. The smaller warrior tried again but this time tried something different. He tackled the leader and started sucking him off.

Snakestar let out a moan, surprised at the WinterClan warrior's action. Ternwhisker used a similar method to Spiderstorm but was quicker. Snakestar held a paw on the tom's head, pushing further down his length. But he lifted it, and the smaller warrior repositioned himself so his sheath hung in front of the tabby's face.

Being the cat he was, the tabby leader took Ternwhisker's dick in his mouth. He gave it a rough treatment, using his rough tongue to torture the head of the tom's member. Ternwhisker choked back a moan as he worked on the leader's dick.

But he had had enough. Snakestar stopped sucking off the warrior, and moved away from his mouth. He, in a flash began mounting the tom. His large dick pulsed as it near the warrior's tail hole. In one quick thrust he penetrated it, earning a yowl from Ternwhisker. He gave a few shaky breathes before a deep moan sounded in his chest.

Meanwhile, Spiderstorm watched as the toms fought over her and started fucking. She began getting herself off, using her large paws to stimulate her area. From the corner of his eye, Snakestar saw this and grinned.

" _You filthy whore, get your dripping pussy over her."_ He groaned, seeing an equal reaction in his mate. She walked over.

"Grab that stick over there, and I'll show this filth some real mating." Spiderstorm obeyed, returning with a sleek stick in her jaw. Snakestar pulled out of Ternwhisker who moaned at the loss. He pushed Spiderstorm in between them. Snakestar mounted her and instructed her to fuck Ternwhisker with the stick.

As the tabby thrusted his heavy cock into her, Spiderstorm choked her own moans back as she thrusted the stick into Ternwhisker, who also gave a throaty moan. But he didn't last long. The WinterClan warrior wasn't use to it and soon blew his load, most of if gathering on the ground below him. Spiderstorm pulled the stick from him and watched as he stumbled away only to pass out.

Now it was her and Snakestar again. He was thrusting wildly into her, hitting all the right angles. He managed to grab the stick from his mate and began torturing her tail hole with it. Without warning he began pushing it in slow. Watching the she-cat's face dance with pleasure. He pushed it in and left it, only using his thrusts to stimulate it.

But he wasn't going to last longer. His thrusts became sloppy, and Spiderstorm felt him dig deep and then his release hit her. She moaned at the feeling and began panting as Snakestar pulled out and put the stick in his place. She started panting wildly and began pushing back to get the stimulation. She moaned and moaned and then let out a long caterwaul as she released, her cum spraying the stick. But Snakestar was a tease and move the stick around a couple times before pulling it out.

And that was it. The two lovers were left under the starlight as the night passed. They would figure out what to do with the unexpected visitor afterwards.


End file.
